1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
2. Description of Background Art
JP2006-222164A describes a method for embedding an electronic component in an insulation layer without using a core substrate and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes mounting an electronic component on a support board, embedding the electronic component on the support board in an insulation layer, and removing the support board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.